yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clubs/Fanon
Clubs are a way for the characters to gain certain buffs and easily access certain supplies. Students at Akademi High School are members of a specific club or profession and will go to the clubs after school. Clubs will affect a person's behavior and capabilities. For instance, members of the Writing Club may go to their clubroom as part of their routine and members of the Cheerleading Club might be more popular than other characters. After-School Club This club takes after-school lessons. Even people that are not in the club have to go if not a student was absent or not paying attention. They also might take other activities which to do they might have to collab with other clubs. The club's room might be used for other stuff. The president is Sejiuku Makaka. Animal Club Any student is welcome to join the Animal Club! If you join you will be able to join the animal rights group connected to this club, and you can walk around with animal equipment without being considered suspicious. Archery Club The Archery Club is a club created by Kaga Uizazu. Astronomy This is the Astronomy Club. It's the only club who is active at night, thanks to Mizuki Shinju. Mizuki Shinju is the founder and the actual leader of this club. It's seeking new members. Book Club The book club's leader is Nerd-Chan, there is only 1 member currently. This club is for Book lovers, and book lovers ONLY. Bug Club The bug club is owned and managed by Ki Ha and Buranchi Oku helps Ki manage the club. Perk: You get to find bugs and put bugs on your current rival. Cat Club The Cat Club is a club created by Hideko Juro. Since she created it she's the leader. Cheerleading Club This is a fairly new club, with only seven members. They are currently seeking out new members. There is a cheerleading uniform. Comedy Club The Comedy Club only has 2 member as for now. Computer Science Club This club focuses on the science that deals with the theory and methods of processing information in digital computers, the design of computer hardware and software, and the applications of computers. If your a new member, your first task is to put back together a computer that has been taken apart. You may also learn how to code and hack in this club, courtesy of the Club's Founder and President Satoru Matsuoka Cosplay Club This is the Cosplay Club. There are currently seven students in this club. The one with info in bold is the head of this club. Cupcake Club The Cupcake Club is a fairly new club that is seeking new members. Its leader is in bold. Dance Club The Dance Club is a fan-made club of Akademi High. It is very new and consists of four members. They are currently looking for new members. Debate Club The Debate Club is a club started by Yoshino Kappukēko and it currently has three members. Yoshino is the club president. Environmental Club This club is currently empty, as the creator has yet to make an OC suitable. Perk: Extra Study Points Fight Club The first rule is you don't talk about fight club The second rule is you DO NOT TALK ABOUT FIGHT CLUB Floral Club The Floral club (not meant to rip off the flower club. They are Seperate) is a club created by Star Flower, who leads the club. Their club meetings are at Star's house. They discuss flower types, blooming/blossoming conditions, ect. Their buff is the ability to carry around a https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aconitum Poisonous Flower being kept safe by the leader. This can be used to poison your rival. The leader is in bold italic Any OC can join. Their club accessory is a flower necklace (members) and a large flower of any color (leader and vice). Flower Club The Flower club is created by Popi Hozuki. She is the club leader, while Baioretto Hozuki is the only other member. They have their club meetings in the plaza, which disrupts the other students, and look out for other potential members while sitting in the plaza. Host Club The Host Club was created by Rie Ueda. It is based off of real life host clubs and ''Ouran High School Host Club. The Kubz Scouts Club The Kubz Scouts Club is a joke club about The Kubz Scouts. The leader is in bold. Library Assistance Club This is the Library Assistance Club. Osomatsu-San Club This club is actually a fanclub for the anime named "Osomatsu-san". President Members Otaku Club The Otaku Club was founded an created by Sera Kaidon. The club focuses mainly on Otakus who know a lot of animes and mangas. The Otaku Club is also responsible for the usual "Otaku Meetups" once every three months. The Leader is in bold. Playbunny Club The Playbunny club was originally founded in 1988, but it was later banned. The new leader decided she could reopen it but keep it a secret from teachers. Every two weeks they go down to a playboy nightclub and....ya know. REDHUU™ Club The REDHUU™ Club was created in honor of REDHUU. School Committee The School Committee is a club created by Alicia Almeida. It has only three members currently and it's a newly formed club. The club main function is to help newbies and, sometimes, veterans to fit in and for general organization of school events. They also take a big part on keeping the school mood up and are always prone to come up with ideas for new events or parties. To be a member, you grades need to be good or at least average. Perks: Charisma boost. Begging for pardon restores much more reputation points and social interactions are usually easier, giving you more reputation points. You lies are always seen as the truth. School Life Club The school life club is a club created by Yuki Tanaka. She is currently the only member. The basis of the club is for students to stay at Akademi High overnight on all weekdays, treating the school like their home. Other than homework, no real studies take place in the club. Only A students can become a member of the club. Perks Members of the club can interact with other members after school hours, and work for extra credit. Stink Club This is a joke club in Akademi High. It currently has only one member, who is also the president. Study Club This club focuses on taking extra lessons. They have more meetings when studying for tests. Stylist Club This club is for anyone who would like to design their own clothes or become a hair stylist. Leader:Airi Shizuki Perk: You will have 1 more inventory space to hide weapons. Tap-Dancing Club Description: The Tap-Dancing Club was born by Patrick Cordery. Patrick is the founder and president of the Tap-Dancing Club. The club members only meet in they're club room at the end of the day. Perk: You get to wear tap-dancing shoes. When you are wearing the shoes you get a reputation gain of +5 when compliment other students. People in this club show how popular they are by wearing the shoes. Accessory: For male students, they wear a necklace with a tap dancing shoe decoration. For female students, they wear the same thing for the male students. Tony Tony Chopper Fanclub Underwear Club This is an extremely perverted club located within Inustuto High. There are many members, although most are unknown because they do not flaunt their pervert side in public. The student with info in bold is the president of this club. Vocaloid Fanclub The vocaloid fanclub is a club started and created by On Na. It mainly focuses on making Vocaloid songs and publishing other relatives. Worker Club This club is for people who have spare time, and want to help around school. The members of this club learn quicker than regular students. Their activity is to study and have fun. Perks This club has two perks *one, you auto gain 1 level in every stat and are able to gain 6 instead of 5 *Two, you are instantly able to beat DELINQUENTS ONLY. Writing Club The Writing Club was started and created by Gina Eiko. It has 10 members. Perk: You automatically are able to write fake love letters and fake suicide letters. Category:Underwear Club Category:Flower Club Category:Cat Club Category:Dance Club Category:Cheerleading Club Category:REDHUU™ club Category:Debate Club Category:Cosplay Club Category:Clubs Category:Magic and Fantasy Club Category:Host Club Category:Osomatsu-San Club Category:Kubz Scouts Club Category:Cupcake Club Category:Animal Rights Club Category:Stylist Club